Children's Favourites films - Pirates and Sailors
Children's Favourites films - Pirates and Sailors is a VHS Released in 1998 by VCI. Plot Including... Bugs Bunny, Peter Pan, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, The Funky Phantom, Inch High, Private Eye, Captain Pugwash, SuperTed, Popeye and Son, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Peter Pan (1988 film), Count Duckula, Oliver the Kitten Films, Joshua Jones, Rupert, Rugrats, Sooty and Co., Oakie Doke, The Muppets, and Tots TV Movies and Episodes # Bugs Bunny: Buccaneer Bunny # Bugs Bunny: Mutiny on the Bunny # Peter Pan (1953 film) # Bugs Bunny: Captain Hareblower # Daffy Duck: Good Noose # Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: Go Away Ghost Ship # The Funky Phantom: I'll Haunt You Later # The Funky Phantom: Haunt in Inn # Inch High, Private Eye: The Smugglers # Captain Pugwash: Down the Hatch # Captain Pugwash: Mouse Amidships # SuperTed and the Gun Smugglers # Popeye and Son: Attack of the Sea Hag # Peter Pan (1988 film) # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Babysitter Blues # Count Duckula: The Mutinous Penguins # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Rabbit Marks the Spot # Oliver the Kitten Films: Oliver and the Gun Smugglers # Oliver the Kitten Films: Oliver and the Treasure Island # Joshua Jones: Treasure # Joshua Jones: The Silver Key # Rupert and the Pirates # Rugrats: Sand Ho! # Sooty and Co: Canal Capers # Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt # Muppet Treasure Island # Tots TV: Big Treasure Adventure Trailers and info Walt Disney BBC VCI Classic Children's Favourites Promo UK VHS and DVD Adverts Mary Poppins Alice In Wonderland Dumbo Tweenies Robin Hood Sooty The Sword in the Stone Brambly Hedge Percy The Park Keeper Tom And Jerry Dog and Duck The BFG Fourways Farm The Wind in the willows The Willows in the winter Rosie and jim playbox brum dream street The Herbs Barney Ivor the Engine Rubbadubbers Spot Rainbow Winnie The Pooh Henry's Cat Mickey's Christmas Carol Toy Story Tots tv The Tigger Movie Mumfie The Magic House Teletubbies Lego Edward and Friends Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Looney Tunes Noody The Never Ending Story Lois & Clark The New Adventures of Superman Rover Dangerfield Tiny Toon Adventures 1001 Rabbit Tales Dennis jellikins Kipper Wacky Races Sing Along Songs Christopher Crocodile The Very Hungry Caterpillar Tugs Fimbles Fireman Sam Postman Pat Blue's Clues Pingu The Riddlers Robotboy Victorious The Magic School Bus The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius TUFF Puppy The Looney Tunes Show Lilo & Stitch We Bare Bears Sanjay and Craig Maya & Miguel Reading Rainbow Ed, Edd n Eddy American Dargon Jake Long Angry Brids Toons Animaniacs Arthur ASDFMovie Atomic Betty Back at the Barnyard Balamory Rolie Polie Olie Bear in the Big Blue House Sam and Cat Between the Lions Bill Nye the Science Guy Caillou Camp Lazlo Middle School The Worst Years of My Life Chowder It’s Big Big World Clarence Courage the Cowardly Dog Go, Diego, Go! Generator Rex Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures DuckTales Franklin YouTube Poop Magic Tree House Star Wars The Flintstones Kung Fu Panada Sid the Science Kid The Big Comfy Couch Doug JoJo’s Circus Super Why Alvin and the Chipmunks Mister Maker Little Bear Batman The Mr Men Show Ghostbusters Angry Video Game Nerd 2 Stupid Dogs Trudemark YTP Entertainment Cars Big Time Rush Wallace and Gromit Madagascar Shaun the Sheep Higglytown Heroes Moana Cartoon Planet Cyberchase The Cramp Twins Danny Phantom Dexter's Laboratory Little Einsteins Drake & Josh The Doodlebops Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids Family Guy The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Fanboy and Chum Chum Forster’s Home for Imaginary Friends The Backyardigans Full House Clifford the Big Red Dog Dragon Tales Incredible Crew Ice Age Inside Out Johnny Test Diary of a Wimpy Kid Codename Kids Next Door King of the Hill Back at the Feature Megas XLR The Loud House House of Mouse Minecraft iCarly Nostalgia Critic Peanuts Adventure Time Johnny Bravo Bob the Builder Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Ben 10 Regular Show Sesame Street Shrek Baby Looney Tunes SpongeBob SquarePants Little Bill The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Superman My Life as a Teenage Robot The Amazing World of Gumball The Little Mermaid The Powerpuff Girls Bambi The Mask Jay Jay the Jet Plane Scooby-Doo! The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Popeye The Simpsons Wow! Wow! Wubzzy! 64 Zoo Lane Zoboomafoo The Koala Borthers Lunar Jim LazyTown Me Too! Charlie and Lola Huggledy House Big Cook Little Cook Bobinogs Oswald The Magic Key Mike the Knight Sheeep Yoko Jakamoko Toto Hilltop Hospital The Wiggles The Animal Shelf Animal Stories The Pink Panther The Adventures of Captain Pugwash Archibald the Koala Angelina Ballerina Sky Dancers Boohbah Dragon Flyz Max and Ruby Dora The Explorer The Roly Mo Show and Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Funky Phantom Category:Inch High, Private Eye Category:SuperTed Category:Popeye and Son Category:Count Duckula Category:Sooty Category:Tots TV Category:Children's Compilations Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Joshua Jones Category:George Layton (Narrator) Category:Oakie Doke